Pythor changed his way/Thankful Heart/Merry Christmas, Pythor/The Best Christmas of All
This is how Pythor changed his way goes in Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol. The next morning, Jiminy was continuing his narration on Christmas Morning. Jiminy Cricket: The next morning, It was Hearth's Warming and Christmas morning, And Pythor got up and wishing everyone and everypony a Merry Christmas. As for Pythor, He came out wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. Pythor P. Chumsworth: (rings the church's bells) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Then, He arrived at the Golden Oak Library. Princess Yuna: Look, It's Pythor! Snowdrop: What's wrong with him? Princess Flurry Heart: I don't know. Sensei Garmadon: There is something different about him. Pythor was smiling at his friends, He was wishing them a Merry Christmas. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Merry Christmas and a Happy Hearth's Warming! Princess Yuna: Merry Christmas, Pythor. Snowdrop: And God Bless you. Pythor P. Chumsworth: And a Very Merry Christmas to you and your litle friends, Princess Yuna! Then, the song, "Thankful Heart" plays as Pythor sings. With a thankful heart With an endless joy With a growing family Every girl and boy Will be nephew and niece to me (Nephew and niece to me) Will bring love, hope and peace to me (Love, hope and peace to me) Yes, and every night will end And every day will start With a grateful prayer And a thankful heart With an open smile and with open doors I will bid you welcome What is mine is yours With a glass raised to toast your health (With a glass raised to toast your health) And a promise to share the wealth (Promise to share the wealth) I will sail a friendly course File a friendly chart On a sea of love and a thankful heart Life is like a journey Who knows when it ends? Yes, and if you need to know The measure of a man You simply count his friends Stop and look around you The glory that you see Is born again each day Don't let it slip away How precious life can be With a thankful heart that is wide awake I do make this promise Every breath I take Will be used now to sing your praise (Used now to sing your praise) And beg you to share my day (Beg you to share my days) With a loving guarantee That even if we part I will hold you close in a thankful heart I will hold you close in a thankful heart In a thankful heart! In the Golden Oaks Library, Pythor was ready to surprise everyone. Then, Yuna and her friends make ready. Pythor P. Chumsworth: They'll be so surprised. Casey Jr.: Merry Christmas, Everyone. Rarity (Human): Merry Christmas, Emerald. Emerald: Merry Christmas, Rarity. Pythor P. Chumsworth: (clearing his throat) Tyrone: Pythor, What're you doing here? Pythor P. Chumsworth: I have brought you these. Pythor threw the sack, Inside them were Christmas Gifts. Princess Yuna: Presents! Pythor P. Chumsworth: And Mumfie, I have something for you that I hope you'll like. Mumfie: (opens his present) A new Sweater!? Pinky: Try it on, Mumfie. Mumfie tried on the new sweater, And it fits. Mumfie: It fits perfectly! Patrick Star: Wow! Pythor P. Chumsworth: Do you like it? Mumfie: I love it! Thank you so much, Pythor! Sunset Shimmer (Human): Now, that's what I call, "friendship". Flash Sentry (Human): I agree, Sunset. Sunburst (Human): You said it. Princess Yuna: Merry Christmas, Jiminy. Jiminy Cricket: Merry Christmas, Princess Yuna. (face the screen) And a very Merry Christmas from all of us to all of you! Soon, Yuna started writing on her Journal about Pythor's lesson in the true meaning of Christmas. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, Today was a wonderful Christmas. Pythor at first lost his Christmas Spirit, But Twilght Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Trixie taught him a lesson by showing him the past, present and future, Just like A Christmas Carol. The same way Ebenezer Scrooge learned, There's always a special someone who would share anyone a Christmas Spirit. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Gary the Snail: (meows) Gingy the Gingerbread Man: That's right, Gary. God Bless Us, Everyone. Then, The ending song "The Best Christmas of All" played. Captain Cuddles: Here we are, warm and cozy by the fire's glow. Twilight Sparkle: Singing songs and stealing kisses under the mistletoe. (kisses Flash Sentry) Patrick Star: We've finished our feasts. Brownie: Had the tastiest treats! Sunset Shimmer: But the Spirit of Christmas just isn't complete. All: Without true friends and families And the memories we recall. It's a love we share that fills the air And makes this the best Christmas of all. SpongeBob SquarePants: Something special underneath the tree. Breezies: We hope it fits you perfectly. Jiminy Cricket: I'm making a wish on a sparkling light. Kristoff and Anna: But that's not what makes this a magical night. All: It's our true friends and families And the memories we recall. The Fearsome Five: (That we recall.) All: (singing) It's a love we share that fills the air And makes this the best Christmas of all. Princess Yuna and her friends: It's good friends and warm wishes that makes this the best... Pythor: It's the best... All: ...Christmas of all. Princess Yuna: Gee, thanks for letting us share our Christmas spirit with you. Merry Christmas, everybody and everypony! Yuna winks as everything went dark. The End The end credits played the song "Where are You, Christmas?". After the end credits in the post credit scene at Golden Oaks Library, Everyone was celebrating. Rarity (Human): Now, That was a lovely Christmas Emerald: Mom, Can we open our presents now? Rarity: Sure. Emerald: Alright! Hiro was getting comfort with Luna, They were under the mistletoe. Hiro: Now, That was a lovely Christmas Hearth's Warming. Princess Luna: Happy Hearth's Warming, Hiro. Hiro: Is that a mistletoe? Princess Luna: Yes. Luna was getting ready to kiss, She and Celestia hissed their husband. Hiro and Duck has lipstick marks all over their faces. Vice Principal Luna: Now, That was romantic. Prince Isamu: (playing with his new toys) Princess Yuna: Merry Christmas and a Happy Hearth's Warming, Everyone and Everypony. Yuna opens her presents, And everything went dark again. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225